Mitchie Loves Hugs
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Mitchie is the type of person who loves hugs. Mitchie's hugs for everyone are different and everyone does not take them for granted. They know how special they are for Mitchie and just how special they are for Shane. Sequel up


_**Hello everyone. I am sooo sorry that i have not updated in a while but i have been super busy with a lot of church and school commitments. **_

_**This is just a little oneshot that i came up with other night and it was supposed to be under 1000 words but as we can see... i went over 2000...lol. I couldn't stop when i got to Shane. I just had to keep going...lol. I hope that you like this. The last half is pretty fluffy and such and i was pretty much smiling as i wrote this...so i hope that you will as well :D**_

_**My other stories shall be updated soon and more one-shots will be coming.  
**_

* * *

**Mitchie Loves Hugs**

Mitchie was the type of person who loved hugs. She loved to give people hugs and she absolutely loved to receive hugs. Mitchie thought that hug's has this unspoken bond that no-one would question. Everyone hug was different yet the same. Each hug had a different meaning with of Mitchie's friends.

With Caitlyn, Mitchie's hugs provided support for her. Mitchie was there with her hugs when Caitlyn witnessed her parent's divorce. Caitlyn had willed herself not to cry so that she could be strong for her mom but when Mitchie had offered Caitlyn that hug, Caitlyn broke down and spent a majority of the night in Mitchie's embrace, talking to her about what she was scared about and Mitchie sat there and listened.

When Sierra was hugged by Mitchie, Sierra would know that _her_ Mitchie would always be the same and never change. Mitchie hugged Sierra as a way to tell her that nothing would be changing much, Sierra would still be a number one priority in her life and nothing would be able to change that. Mitchie's hugs for Sierra would remind her that nothing about their childhood was going to be forgotten.

Jason would always wrap Mitchie up in a bear hug whenever he saw her and Mitchie would do exactly the same. Jason became the older brother that Mitchie had always wanted. Jason was able to provide her with a sense of security and Mitchie would always say a silent thank-you for that with a large, warm hug for him. What made it even better was that Jason seemed to understand just how special these hugs were for Mitchie. He could see that she wanted to be there for people and her hugs were a way of showing that and Jason could honestly say that he loved Mitchie's hugs.

Mitchie's hugs for Nate were mostly for reassurance as Nate would often become nervous before a show and Mitchie was always able to help calm him down, apart from Caitlyn. When Nate received a hug from Mitchie, he knew that he would always have people standing right beside him through everything. Mitchie's warm hugs gave Nate that extra boost of confidence and he would return that with a sweaty hug from after the show. Mitchie never minded that though. That's just how were and that was their way of expressing their closeness.

When Tess had approached Mitchie at the end of Camp Rock, Mitchie had offered her a hug as a way for telling Tess that she forgave her. Tess had accepted the hug and repeatedly apologized. Because of this, Tess was now a valued friend, much to Caitlyn's surprise. Tess now always went to Mitchie when she felt that she needed some comforting when everything was becoming too much for her. Mitchie always said yes to these hugs and because of them, Tess was able to become stronger as she grew up more in herself.

Shane. Shane's hugs never had one meaning to them. They were always random and always lasted than the average hug should last. Shane didn't mind this though. Shane loved holding Mitchie in his arms. He made him feel like he was needed in the world and he felt that it was his way of knowing that he was able to protect Mitchie. Shane had noticed that Mitchie was never reluctant to give someone a hug. She gave them to anyone who asked. She would give them when no-one asked. She seemed to know when people needed a hug. Shane would grin widely when Mitchie would walk up behind him and hug him around the waist, resting her head on his back. Shane would wrap his arms over hers and they would stay like this for a while as it was their way of showing each other how much they meant to the other. Shane would then pull Mitchie round to face him and kiss her forehead. Mitchie would tighten her arms around his waist and sigh in content. Many of their friends couldn't help but comment on how cute they were, even if they had seen this before. Mitchie and Shane would usually just smile but never release their hold on each other and they would stay like this for a while.

As Shane would watch Mitchie with his 'family' consisting of Jason, Caitlyn, Nate and Tess, he knew that this was what he wanted his future to be like. He couldn't imagine it without Mitchie. Shane nervously fingered the small box in his pocket. He was going to do it tonight, but when he didn't know.

Currently it was just the two of them in their apartment. Mitchie had gone out today and had coffee with the girls while Shane had been in the recording studio. Mitchie was now standing out on the balcony, looking up at the stars. Shane couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life. She was the most beautiful person and it was the simple things she did that made him love her so much more every day. She wasn't the type of person who was obsessed with their looks and she hadn't let her new found fame go to her head. She was perfectly comfortable to go out in her tracksuit and with no make-up on. She would stop and take a picture with every little girl that would shyly ask her. She always made time for everyone in her life, and not just the people who were in the music industry. Mitchie often met up with Sierra for lunch and often visited her family.

Shane reached over and grabbed one of his old jackets that Mitchie often wore. He walked out onto the balcony and placed it over her shoulders. This time it was Mitchie on the receiving end of the hug as Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Mitchie placed her hands over his and looked up at him.

"Hi" she whispered. Shane smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, a gesture that Shane knew Mitchie loved. He knew that when he kissed her forehead, she would wear a contagious smile on her face and move closer to him, knowing that that kiss was a silent way of telling her that he loved her.

"Hi" he whispered back. Shane could see the smile on her face as she rested against him.

"How was your day?"

"My day was pretty good. The guys and I managed to nail about 4 songs today. Jason was so happy with our results today that he has promised you an extra big hug tomorrow morning" Shane explained. Mitchie laughed.

"Gotta love Jason" Shane smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"What about you? How was your day?"

"My day was good as well. I met up with Sierra for a brunch and then after that I found Caitlyn and Tess already waiting at the coffee shop. We were in there for about three hours before we noticed the time. Caitlyn and I went back to her house and played around with some new sounds and Tess had to go to a family birthday. And then I came back here and spent the afternoon with a really handsome and funny guy who also happens to be a musician and is part of a pretty cool band that he is in with two of his best friends. I should introduce you to him" Mitchie said, a smile evident in her voice as she said the last part.

"So does this handsome guy have a name?" Shane asked as he pressed a light kiss to her neck under her ear.

"I don't know if I should give it to you. You might go out and tell him to stay away from me"

"Is that so?" Shane asked as he poked her sides. Mitchie let out a squeal and tried to jump away but she was trapped in his arms.

"Shane Grey! You know I'm ticklish" Mitchie exclaimed as she slapped him on the chest.

"I knew there was another reason for me tickling you than just to hear your laugh" Shane said. Mitchie tilted her head up to look at him. She raised one hand and caressed his cheek while she reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You've got some smooth lines there"

"And I can see that they work on you" Shane replied. Mitchie blushed.

"Pretty much all of your lines work on me."

"That is true. So are you going to give me the name of this handsome guy that you spent the afternoon with?"

"I'm pretty sure you know his name, _Shane_" Mitchie said as she rested back against Shane, a yawn escaping her mouth. Shane wrapped her jacket tighter around her while one of his hands went down to his pocket.

"Do you ever think about the future? Like really think about it?" Shane asked after a couple of minutes of silence. Shane could feel Mitchie nodding against him.

"Of course I think about it. Whenever I do think about it though, you're always there with me" Mitchie said silently. Shane used his free hand to tilt Mitchie's head towards him.

"I only see you when I think about the future as well" Mitchie beamed before she reached up and softly placed her lips over his. Shane quickly responded to the kiss, knowing that he was going to do it now. While both Mitchie and Shane became caught up in the kiss, Shane managed to use his free hand to take the ring out of the box and he carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. Knowing Mitchie, she wouldn't notice it straight away. Shane was going to look forward to her reaction when she finally realized the ring on her finger.

A strong gust of wind broke the couple apart. Mitchie shivered and wrapped the jacket tighter around her.

"What do you say we head to bed now?" Shane asked her.

"That sounds like a good idea" Mitchie agreed as she broke away from Shane and began to move towards the house. "Are you coming?" she asked when she realised that Shane wasn't behind her.

"I'm just enjoying the view right now" Shane said in a playful tone. Mitchie blushed a deep red. Shane also loved the fact that it didn't take much to make Mitchie blush and he loved making her blush. "Let's go up to bed" he said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Mitchie rested her head on his shoulder. Shane got a mischievous grin on his face that Mitchie barely noticed before Shane had swung his arms under her legs and scooped her up bridal style.

"Shane!" Mitchie squealed. Shane smiled and leaned forward to quickly kiss her.

"You know you love it Mitchie" Once again Mitchie blushed while Shane just laughed. Arriving at their bedroom, Shane placed Mitchie's feet on the floor. Mitchie walked forward and grabbed her pyjama's and walked into the bathroom. Shane knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Mitchie noticed the ring. He quickly changed out of his clothes and threw on an old pair of tracksuit pants with a wife beater. He heard the bathroom door open and he turned around to see Mitchie staring at him with tears in her eyes and a large smile on her face. She was holding her left hand in her right hand.

"Are... yo...... you..... umm..... you....." Mitchie could barely get the words out. Shane smiled at her and simply nodded his head. That was all Mitchie needed before she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Shane in a bone crushing hug. Shane laughed loudly as he spun her around.

"Oh my gosh!" Mitchie finally managed to say. Shane stopped spinning her around but didn't release his hold on her.

"This is the start of our future together" he whispered in her ear. Mitchie gave him a soft smile and gently kissed him before she wiggled out of his arms and walked back into the bathroom, an obvious skip to her step. Shane made his way over to the bed and pulled back the covers. As he was sitting down on the bed, Mitchie walked out and walked over to him. She climbed onto the bed and climbed onto his lap. Shane leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you so much" Mitchie mumbled against his lips. Shane tightened his hold on her.

"I love you to" Shane told her before Mitchie climbed off his lap onto her side of the bed. Shane snuggled down and pulled Mitchie closer to him.

"I can't believe we're engaged now"

"I can't believe it either. I had no idea what to do either" Shane admitted.

"I think you did it perfectly" Mitchie whispered as she pressed a kiss to his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist as Shane did the same. Shane watched as Mitchie eventually fell asleep, giving him one of her hugs.

"Sweet dreams love" he whispered before he also let sleep overtake him.

* * *

**Wooo.... i hope you liked that. That was my dream proposal right there....lol. **

**I hope that you enjoyed that. Please review for me... i love hearing your feedback  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
